


Handlebars

by probablysleepingin



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Assault Mentioned, and nico needs it, based on the milk and honey poems by rupi kaur, leo looks after nico, nico/leo centric, rape mention, tender caring love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: Leo's lips brush against Nico's ear gently, "you have sadness where sadness should never exist." Leo's voice is smooth and quite, singing into his ear like a lullaby. "You need to stop believing you're a war, let me take on your collateral damage. I want to be able to help you, Nico. I love you."Oh, Nico thinks, face suddenly damp, When did I start crying?Rolling over, Nico is almost surprised to Leo's cheeks are also stained with tears, but his eyes hold a passion so strong Nico is worried something near them is about to burst into flames. He swallows thickly, "I love you, too."//this is rly short lmao





	Handlebars

 

 

It starts with Leo leaning heavily over Nico, all his weight balanced on his elbows and his breath hot in Nico's ear. It's skin on skin, and Leo burns, and his skin sets Nico's aflame-and not because the boy above him was born with Godly liquid fire cursing through his veins. Leo's lips press against the crook of Nico's neck, soft, loving, caring and gentle Leo-

Nico breaths in heavily and turns his head away from the symbol of affection. Leo frowns, but knows, he knows and removes his weight from above Nico and rolls over next to him stead. He reaches for Nico's hand, pale fingers tangling with long tan ones, and Leo gives a light squeeze to remind Nico he's okay. He'll always be okay. Nico breaths in slowly, one long, drawn out breath at a time, and slowly the crinkles on his face start to smooth out and he turns his head back towards his boyfriend.

"M'sorry." His lips barely part to mumble the words, and he still hasn't opened his eyes.

Leo gives his hand another squeeze. "Not your fault. I understand."

Nico, curling up into Leo's side, tries his hardest not to think about the man from his first days at the Lotus Hotel. Presses his body hard against Leo's, ignoring the feel of a man impossibly older then him, pushing his shoulder down, down, down, down and kissing his neck but not endearingly as Leo had. He tries to forget the hands that gripped his hair like it was the handlebars of a bike, the stench of 1939 cigarettes blowing in his face, and instead tries to focus on the slow circles Leo rubs on his back. Opening his eyes, Leo sneaks a glance at their bedside clock,  _4:25 am,_ and he feels empty and hollow. Feels like his body was only ever made to take and take.

Growing up in a society that left Nico's skin crawling with the shame and disgust his sexuality carried lead him to believe he would never be anything but a pit stop. But then there was Leo, with his wide smile and curly hair and Nico is reminded that some people are here forever, and he is more then what the world believed decades ago. He remembers the first time he'd worked up the courage to hold Leo's hand in front of their friends, the boys hair had lit aflame bright enough to outshame the red tinge across his cheeks. Nico thinks of the first time they kissed, lips pressed hesitantly against one another, and the way Leo's eyes shine flips Nico's heart all kinds of ways.

He thinks of the happy while he tries to forget the sad, and when he's finally ready to face the reality in front of him he realises Leo has knotted his fingers into Nico's jet black and hair lazily playing with the loose stands. _5:14am._ An hour. Leo had stayed their silent, holding, gentle, longer then Nico even had the patience for himself and he loves this boy more then he'll love anyone. 

Leo's lips brush against Nico's ear gently, "you have sadness where sadness should never exist." Leo's voice is smooth and quite, singing into his ear like a lullaby. "You need to stop believing you're a war, let me take on your collateral damage. I want to be able to help you, Nico. I love you."

 _Oh,_ Nico thinks, face suddenly damp,  _When did I start crying?_

Rolling over, Nico is almost surprised to Leo's cheeks are also stained with tears, but his eyes hold a passion so strong Nico is worried something near them is about to burst into flames. He swallows thickly, "I love you, too." 

There's a small spark between their hands, Leo's face flushed, previous passion replaced by a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Nico laughs, raising their joined hands to his mouth and pressing a firm kiss to Leo's knuckles, eliciting another spark, but this time Nico is forced to pull his hand away in risk of actually searing his own skin. Instead, he kisses Leo slow and warm. "You never ruin the moment, but I do think I'm going to start carrying around burn cream."

The two laugh, rearranging themselves so that they're no longer tangled limbs and instead lay side by side. 

Nico is grateful he can wake up to curls and freckles and smile brighter then fire itself, and he knows that even if he dreams of hands that grab and pull and push he'll always wake up to hands the sooth, create and mend.

Nico is grateful for Leo. 


End file.
